Dream Come True
by Glacier-Wing
Summary: Axel is a famous TV star, Roxas is a nobody, ignored by all in his school. That is until a certain TV star comes to his school and shows him love. Will contain Yaoi later, don't like, don't read. Dedicated to my Gaia friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Come True**

**

* * *

**

Just to say this is a **fan**fiction, meaning I don't own any of the characters, but I can put them in whatever situation I want.

There will be Yaoi content in this story later so if you don't like it then don't read it.

Please review, nothing I like more then some comments, whether it is constructive criticism or nice comments all will be welcomed

Thanks for reading and enjoy.

Charmy Xxxx

**

* * *

**

Chapter one:

Roxas sighed, slumping down under the large tree on the grass field that was apart the school. He was just one of many that saught shelter and shade under the crop of trees that lined the small hill like bump that rose up at the back of the large school building.

His bag had folded up against his side, the flap that protected the contents of bag gently lifting up when a small breeze tickles past, ruffling Roxas' locks of spikey honey blonde hair.

Stretching out a little, Roxas rested his back against the tree. He was all alone here, the main bunch of students sat as far from him as possible, not wanting to be seen interacting with him.

It wasn't that Roxas was too phased, ever since he had started this school people had not bothered with him, not even the teachers seemed to know who he was. Only his two brothers, Cloud and Sora, really bothered and was because, Roxas thought, they had to. To everyone else out there he was a nobody, someone to be overlooked and forgotten about, it was a fact that stung greatly, but Roxas was used to it.

Sitting there, Roxas took out his lunch, a home made one that he had done himself, consisting of lettuce and ham, not much but nice. Cloud had forgotten to give Roxas and Sora money before he left, so Roxas had done his best to fix him and a whiney Sora up with something that would last until dinner when they got home.

Roxas started to eat, ignoring the sniggers and laughter, glad his Ipod managed to blast out most of it with Red playing in his ears.

His thoughts of the song he was listening to was disrupted when something hard was thrown and landed smack in the back of his head.

Jumping, Roxas whipped round, only to find a bunch of sniggering seniors pointing and laughing at his humiliation.

"I told you I would get him! One nil to the mighty Larxene!" laughed the middle one, a girl called Larxene.

She had a particular hatred for Roxas ever since he accidently burnt the ends of Namine's hair with a Buson burner. Namine hadn't been too bothered, she was a kind and polite girl that rarely held grudges. But she had told her two evil and psychopathic cousins, Larxene and Vexen. They did have a problem with what he had done, even if it was an accident and they had chosen to make Roxas' life a living hell ever after.

Vexen stood by Larxene, a small smile on his lips, like he was daring Roxas to speak as Larxene gloated over the perfect shot.

Roxas merely sighed, standing up he picked up his bag and walked away, rubbing the back of his now sticky haired head. Roxas thought of things he could do back to Larxene for throwing an apple at him. It calmed him down, but then Roxas got the reality that it would never happen.

Getting out a hair brush he managed to get the spikes of hair to normal once more before he slipped into the school library.

The libarian was sat behind his desk, silver blue hair falling in his face as he poured over a book. He looked up briefly when Roxas walked in and gave a very tiny smile before going back to whatever it was he was reading.

Roxas went amongst the bookshelves, soon finding a book to read before he sat down alone at one of the tables that were at the end of the aisles of books.

Focusing on the story he had, he tried to loose himself in the words, jumping when he heard voices coming from the other side of the book shelf.

"I can't find it…I'm sure as anything I left it here." Said one.

"Will you hurry up Genesis, I really don't want to spend my lunch break wandering amongst the shelves of the library because you lost your copy of Loveless." Came the annoyed tone of Sephiroth.

Roxas hid behind his book more then, not wanting to be seen by the Head Boy, Sephiroth. This was due to the fact he seemed to have made it a nasty habit of tugging Roxas' hair when he walked past.

Roxas was thinking about slipping off whilst he still could, but then Angeal's calm tone came, very near to where Roxas was.

"Where did you have it last Genesis?" He asked.

"Here! Right here!" Genesis declared before thuds were heard, Genesis was clearly willing to tear the whole library apart for his copy of his favourite play.

Some footsteps came then, the librarian's followed shortly after and he didn't sound happy due to the fact Genesis was pulling his library apart. "Genesis! Stop that now!" He hissed the order, not wanting to disturb anyone, it was a library after all.

"Sephiroth, you should know better then to let him do that." The librian continued in a whispered, but harsh tone to Sephiroth now, to which Sephiroth merely chuckled.

"I would have stopped him, but he seemed so determined."

A disgruntled huff followed shortly after Sephiroth's statement. "Just pick up the books Genesis, you will be on library duty for a week." The librian scolded darkly, only to get a groan in return from Genesis, who clearly didn't want to spend his lunch breaks in the library for the next week.

"I do have your copy of Loveless though, I found it on the floor. I was planning on passing it onto Sephiroth later. When you have finished you can come and get it." The librian continued firmly before walking off back to his desk.

Genesis could be heard grumbling as he put the books back in their rightful place on the shelf.

Angeal came around the corner of the shelf with Sephiroth next to him, sadly for poor Roxas, Sephiroth immediately saw him hiding behind his book.

Sephiroth sniggered a little. "Look what we have here." He teased, lowering Roxas' book.

Roxas closed his eyes, waiting for his hair to be tugged on. Suddenly the librian's voice made Sephiroth leave him alone.

"Sephiroth! The head wants a word." He called over to Sephiroth from the office, hating the fact he was now taking messages for Sephiroth.

Roxas got up as soon as Sephiroth walked away, leaving the library pretty quickly, not wanting them to come back for him after Sephiroth had finished on the phone.

Roxas did the only thing he knew to do and hid in the toilets until the bell for the end of lunch went. Sat on the toilet seat with the lid down he just rested back and listened to his music, wanting to just block the world out completely.

Roxas' thoughts were interrupted when the bell signalling the end of lunch rang out for all to hear. Roxas waited for everyone else to leave the bathroom before slipping out and scurrying off to his next lesson.

School ended quickly, leaving Roxas to walk back alone, listening to his music as he went. Passing all the upper class town houses, he saw Sora and Riku walking along on the opposite side of the road. Roxas guessed Sora and Riku wouldn't want to be disturbed, they looked like they were having too much fun, laughing and joking. Sora would be lucky enough to be staying at Riku's for dinner tonight.

Even Roxas jumped as a silver car sped past, swerving dangerously close to Roxas, Sephiroth was driving the car, Genesis was standing up in the back, a bottle of beer in his hand and he was cheering, head banging along to the loud rock music Sephiroth had blasting out of his car stero.

Riku and Sora looked as they sped past also, watching as it headed for the same house as Riku was taking Sora to. Riku was the youngest brother of five, Sephiroth was the eldest, followed by the triplets, Yazoo, Loz and Kadaj. They were all being held back a year for failing last time, this meant that they were in the same year as Riku, Roxas and Sora.

Roxas watched with a sorry heart as Sora and Riku turned down a street, he wished he had a friend to visit, someone who would invite him over for dinner. But no, Roxas had to keep walking back to the place he called home.

He slowly came through to the more middle class section of housing. Children playing with a football in the street.

Roxas sighed, heading down past all the neatly cut gardens, down to his home. Pausing with his hand on the gate, he looked at it. The house matched in with the others. Boring white washed outside walls, plain window framing, the only difference was its garden was slightly more over grown, despite all the work Vincent had carried out to plant some flowers for them.

Roxas walked up to the door then, opening it, going in and eventually slamming the door to a close behind him.

For what seemed like the billionth time that day, Roxas sighed, walking into the living room, flopping down on the sofa before rummaging down the back and sides for the remote, which Sora had skilfully 'hidden' so he would have choice of channel. Eventually finding the remote, he switched on the TV and flicked around, channel hopping before coming to some random program that looked interesting enough to watch.

Roxas heard a car pull into the drive, figuring Cloud was finally home, he sighed once more, wishing someone would just come and make his life better or more interesting at least.

Cloud walked through the door, coming to the living room he heard the TV on so he stuck his head around the door to see Roxas sat there, sulking and doing nothing as usual.

"Where's Sora?" He quizzed his brother.

No hello, how was your day Roxas noted bitterly, straight on about Sora, what a surprise.

"Out." Roxas replied bluntly.

"Where?" Came the next question, even though it was obvious where Sora would be.

"Riku's." Roxas stated in a bored tone, like Cloud should know, and technically he should.

Cloud rolled his eyes to Roxas' tone. "Well I can't be assed to cook tonight so Chinese, Pizza or Indian?" Cloud gave Roxas take away options as a proper meal.

Roxas stretched, really not caring, as long as he ate. "Whatever you want." He shrugged, knowing that no matter what he chose it would be wrong.

Cloud nodded. "Chinese it is." Cloud told Roxas before walking into the kitchen where the phone was.

Roxas looked to the clock with a bored expression. "6:45" it read. Only two hours and fifteen minutes until his favourite show; Hallow Shade, came on.

Once again Roxas found himself wishing that someone would come and save him from the boredom that was his life.

Little did Roxas know that someone was coming and very soon Saphire would lock with Emerald.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to remind all readers that this is a **fan**fiction. I don't own any of the characters etc...

Please review, I love the feed back.

Enjoy the fic

Charmy Xxxx

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two:**

Axel watched out of the window as the city scene of Hollow Bastion left him behind, the countryside scenery would be rolling ahead of them soon as they passed the suburban housing that had their backs to the railway tracks.

Sighing sadly he looked to his two companions sat on their bunks, watching them as they kept themelves from getting too bored. They were all taking the long overnight train ride to a small country town that went by the name Twilight Town and Axel really did not want to go.

He looked to his brother, Reno, and his best friend, Demyx. They had opted to come with him to live with in Twilight Town, rather then have the family all move down there.

Demyx had come so that Axel would have a friend to be around and wouldn't be quite so lonely and uncomfortable when he had to go to a new school. Reno had come along with them because he had wanted to get out of the family home.

The reasons for their moving to Twilight Town were rather simple; it was all because of Axel.

He was the star of a hit Televison sho called Hallow Shade, he played the main character, Lexa, who was a psychic who had the power to see and communicate with the spirits. The show would be ending within the next five episodes that had already been done, leaving the show on a cliffhanger due to the fact that in a couple of years there would be a film of the show coming out. Axel's father had made it be held back for a while so Axel could go and complete school, but he had been sent down to Twilight Town to go and finish school.

Axel had also had to move out due to some stuff that had involved him in Hollow Bastion, his and Reno's parents agreeing to send him to live in Twilight Town.

It was a fact Axel was far from happy about and Axel was always very vocal about how he was feeling and decided to repeat the rant him and Reno had been having for the past two hours.

"I don't want to go…call Dad and say that I have changed my mind, I'll take the shit loads of bodyguards he wanted me to have." Axel whined to Reno.

Reno rolled his eyes, shaking his head for what have must have hundredth time within the last two hours. "Too late Axel. I have said this time and time again, maybe if your hair wasn't so big you would be able to get it through into that thick skull of your's! He has already bought the house, the people bringing our stuff will be there tomorrow also, plus he even went to the trouble of hiring someone to bring our bikes and cars down! Axel will you just shut up, stop whining at me and live with it!" Reno snapped, rather irritated now, shuffling a deck of cards he had with him.

Demyx looked to Axel with his normal happy smile. "Come on Axel, it will be fun, us three living together, plus we will all be in school together!" Demyx reminded him cheerfully, hoping it would work.

"Not cool. We have to repeat the grade below the age group we actually are. We will be stuck with a load of sixteen year olds and no doubt I will be mobbed by fans…again!" He pointed out bitterly. "We will be stuck with a load of kids." Axel continued his grumbles incoherently as he sat there.

Reno smirked at Axel's little rant. "Your own fault for dropping out in the first place." He spoke smugly, knowing he would be a senior and in his last year.

Axel stuck his tongue out. "I was filming my TV show, school had to be sacrificed." He pointed out to Reno before knocking the cards from Reno's hand, causing them to scatter all over the floor.

Reno slapped Axel's knee, hard. "Bitch." Reno snipped in annoyance, going down on his knees to pick up the scattered cards.

Axel merely laughed a little, lying back on his bunk, feeling satisfied he had caused some trouble and had a little fun doing so. "I can't believe it is gonna take twelve hours to get there." He muttered in a bored tone. "Why couldn't we go live in a town closer?" Axel questioned no one in particular.

Demyx shrugged. "Least we get to eat breakfast tomorrow morning." He stated happily.

"And dinner tonight." Axel yawned. "That and a bed for tonight. I just can't believe Dad sent us to the furthest, most secluded town he could find. If this is his idea of a joke I will kick his ass when I go back to Hollow Bastion. If they don't have a cinema, a Starbucks or a New Look in the place I swear I will have a bitch fit." Axel declared, clearly still not happy about moving, despite what Reno had yelled at him.

Reno sniggered a little. "I will be there with my video camera when you find out they only have the charity shops, Oxfam and PDSA." He teased Axel, obiviously delighting in this.

"Don't even joke about that shit." Axel cautioned, clearly not happy, growing less pleased when his brother continued.

"Oh yes, Youtube will know if all they have is charity shops for our wonderful little star to shop in." Reno was joking, but he was also being truthful. He would film it if Axel found out they didn't have all the high class shops he was used to.

Axel scowled darkly in response and picked up his book, aiming to read for a bit. Normally he would have scripts to go over, but not anymore, something he was silently mourning over. "Stick another video of me expressing my views on Youtube and I will ram your camera up your fucking ass." Axel threatened, this only made Reno and Demyx laugh however, Reno never taking Axel's threats personally.

* * *

The time flew fast for the trio, Axel and Reno had argued some more, Axel had arranged skittles in his brother's hair when he had fallen asleep for an hour or so. This had resulted in sticky sweets going everywhere when Reno got up. That had ended up with the two brothers wrestling with each other until Demyx came back to tell them dinner was being served in the main dinning carriage.

Straightening everything out once more, then re-doing their hair, Axel and Reno eventually were ready and followed Demyx to the dining carriage.

A young male came over, guiding them to a table then handing them each a menu. "Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked after he handed over the menus, trying to be polite.

Demyx gave his usual smile, being friendly toward the waiter. "Water for me please." He told the waiter before looking to Reno and Axel.

Axel was too focused on the food bit to care about drinks, he was feeling hungry for a change after all. Reno smirked once more and hit Axel on the back of the head with his own menu. Axel looked up to Reno, not at all amused by being smacked across the back of the head and it showed. "What the fuck was that for slag?! I didn't do anything!" He shouted so everyone else could hear also. This gained Axel the attention of the other people, looking at him and glaring, disgusted at his attitude and foul language. Only Axel didn't seem too phased and looked at one of the men glaring at him. "Got a problem Gramps?" Axel asked the man with raised eyebrows, to which the man looked away muttering something about the youth of today having no respect for their elders.

Axel looked back to his brother and friend when he heard Reno's voice. "The waiter wants to know what you want to drink bitch, answer him." Reno joked at Axel.

Axel looked to the waiter then, smirking slightly and leaning on the table. "I will have a vodka lemonade I think." Axel looked to the waiter as he said this, locking his brilliant green eyes with the waiter's dull brown ones. Axel was waiting for the man to even dare ask for I.D.

The waiter gulped, catching the look in Axel's eyes, nodding before tearing his gaze away to look at Reno. "And you sir?" He asked, managing to keep his voice calm as he spoke, trying to keep his nerves steady.

"JD and coke." Reno said in reply, his tone more light hearted then Axel's had been, looking to Axel now he gave his usual smirk that made Axel want to hit him or at least throw something at him.

The waiter nodded to them all, giving a nervous smile. "I will fetch your drinks and then take your food order." He informed them politely before scampering off.

Axel looked to Reno, his eyes narrow as he glared at Reno. "Thanks for embarrassing me." He muttered darkly, his voice was holding contempt and if looks could kill Reno would be dead.

Reno laughed, leaning back in his chair and shaking his head, laughing a lot. "I didn't do anything, you can embarrass yourself perfectly fine on your own." Reno chuckled, calming down and wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes.

Axel scowled, slamming his foot into Reno's shin and hard, causing him to yelp and everyone else to turn round and look at them with glares, that were now fixed on Reno, once again.

Axel smirked this time, resting back in his seat, examining the menu once more then, trying to pick out what he wanted to eat out of everything that was on the menu. "Everything looks yummy." He said, getting a "hmm" of agreement from Demyx.

Axel was trying to decide what he wanted when he felt a little tug on his trousers leg. Looking down he saw a little child hugging a sheet of crumpled paper and a pen to his chest. "Can I have your autograph?" He asked nervously, but at the same time he was looking hopefully to Axel.

Axel smiled then and pulled the lad onto his knee. "Sure, but you have to do something for me." Axel said kindly, at this the boy looked nervous, but said nothing as Axel continued. "Help me choose what to eat because I have no idea." This made the little boy smile and look at the menu with Axel before pointing at the chicken korma. Axel looked and nodding before turning over the page of the menu. "Pick a dessert for me to." He requested playfully, smirking when the boy pointed to the chocolate fudge cake.

Axel looked pleased by the choices that had been made for him. "Well that's my meal sorted." He joked then took the paper and pen from the boy. "So what's your name?" He asked the lad sat on his knee still.

"Densel." He told Axel proudly.

Axel noded and started to write on the paper.

_Densel, _

_Stay weird and embrace the freaky side of life._

_Axel X_

It was only a simple message, but it still put a happy smile on Densel's face as Axel handed back the sheet of paper and pen.

Axel looked up as the boy's father came over, followed by a little girl, he was holding a camera. "Sorry to bother you, but is it alright if him and our little girl get a picture with you?" He asked politely.

Axel smiled, used to this kind of stuff, after all he was well known. "Sure, 's long as my brother and friend can be in to?" He quizzed in return, not wanting them to be left out. The man nodded to this, a happy smile on his lips.

Axel willing accepted the little girl and boy sat on his lap, hugging up to him. Reno and Demyx sat next to Axel on either side, composing themselves before the man snapped the picture of the five of them on his digital camera.

"Thanks." He said happily before calling his children back.

"No problem." Axel replied kindly before looking at the countryside rolling past them out of the window. Axel had appeared on children's shows and chat shows before, so he was used to attention he got from all age groups. His best chat show interview was when he had appeared on loose women and they had all made a massive fuss over him.

The waiter soon came back over with their drinks, passing them over to each of them before taking their food order then leaving the trio to chatter and bicker as normal.

* * *

Over the course of the evening Axel got two more requests for pictures and autographs, something he didn't mind, but one did ask him whilst they were all having dinner. To this, Axel had promptly told them where to go and to come back when they weren't eating because it was rude.

By the time they had all finished dinner, Axel and Reno were more then a little tipsy and had to be eased back to their room by Demyx, who had to put up with them both sniggering and laughing all the way back.

Axel and Reno fell asleep pretty quickly once they had got into their beds, Demyx followed shortly after, the three males snoring slightly as they slept.

* * *

Alarms set, they woke the next day with two hours to get ready and have breakfast. It was the getting ready that took the longest for the males. Axel managing to get the shower first because he always took the longest to get ready for the day, but his excuse was that he had to look his best at all times, such was the curse of a celebratity.

Soon they were all down in the dining carriage of the train, Reno and Axel on the life giving coffee, Demyx drinking water as usual.

The three finished breakfast as they pulled into Twilight Town station, rushing back to their room to grab their overnight luggage before getting off the train and going to the taxi that would be taking them to their new house.

Sitting in the back seat of the taxi, Axel blanked out his brother and Demyx talking hyperly about what it would be like to live without parents. All Axel was thinking about was that he was glad it was a Saturday, that and the hellishly long journey it had taken to get them all here.

Arriving at the house he looked at it with raised eyebrows, thinking little of it, but then he didn't know who was next door to him. Roxas.


End file.
